Да, мы маленькие паровозики
Да, мы маленькие паровозики '(англ. ''Never Overlook a Little Engine) - песня, представленная в мультфильме «Легенда Содора о пропавших сокровищах». Её исполнили Рекс, Берт, Майк и Томас, которых озвучили Том Стортон, Кит Уикхэм, и Тим Уитнолл соответственно, а также Джон Хаслер (в британском дубляже) и Джозеф Мэй (в американском). Текст песни был написан Эндрю Бреннером. Текст песни Оригинальный текст : '''Рекс и Берт: ''Never overlook a little engine'' : Little ones are really useful too : Майк: ''We've got trucks to pull'' : So make 'em extra full : I've never known a job that l couldn't do : Рекс: '(разговор.) ''«With a little help from me maybe!» : '''Все: ''Never overlook a little engine'' : We can take you where you want to go : We may have tiny track : But we'll get you there and back : And hold on to your hats '' : ''We don't go slow : Майк: '(разговор.) ''«Look out, Thomas!» : '''Все: ''If you think that bigger's better'' : Then you're making a mistake '' : ''The ocean isn't wetter than a tiny little lake : A cherry might be tastier than a great big cake '' : ''And we can turn around in half the time those big guys take : Never Overlook a little engine : We have set our sights upon the sky : Yor need a lot of puff : Берт: ' ''Begin big is not enough '' : 'Майк: ' ''I've never known a job that l wouldn't try : 'Берт: '(разговор.) «Ha, ha! Me neither» : 'Рекс: '(разговор.) «Nor me!» : '''Все: Never overlook a little engine : Берт: Like me : Майк: Like me : Рекс: Like me : Всес Томасом: Like us! Русский текст : Рекс и Берт: ' ''Да, мы маленькие паровозики '' : ''Но не презирайте мелюзгу : '''Майк: ''Мы можем составы возить '' : Спешите их грузить : Нет такой работы, что я сделать не смогу : Рекс: '(разговор.) ''«Правда только с моей помощью!» : '''Все: ''Да, мы маленькие паровозики'' : Вас отвезём, куда вы захотите : Хоть поезд невелик : Мигом он вас домчит : Лишь об одном вас просим : Шляпы крепче держите : Майк: '(разговор.) ''«Осторожно, Томас!» : '''Все: ''Не думайте, что больше'' : Значит лучше - это не так : Океан не суше озера, поверьте, это факт : Маленькая ягодка бывает вкуснее торта : А мы шустрее больших, мы успеваем сделать больше хода : Да, мы маленькие паровозики : Но планы любим строить мы большие : И пусть я маловат : Берт: ''Но стоит пару поддать'' : Майк: ''Нет такого дела, на которое я не решусь'' : Берт: '(разговор.) ''«Хе-хей, я тоже!» : 'Рекс: '(разговор.) «И я!» : '''Все: ''Да, мы маленькие паровозики'' : Берт: ''Это мы'' : Майк: ''Это мы'' : Рекс: ''Это мы'' : Все 'с 'Томасом: ''Это мы!'' Персонажи Музыкальный клип * Томас * Гордон * Перси * Стивен * Дизель * Марион * Рекс * Берт * Майк * Энни и Кларабель * Сэр Топхэм Хэтт * Фермер МакКолл Версия из фильма * Томас * Гордон * Рекс * Берт * Майк Локации Музыкальный клип * Арльсбург Запад * Мастерские Арльсбурга * Порт Арльсбурга * Стимворк * Кнепфорд * Замок Ульфстед * Доки Брендама Версия из фильма * Арльсбург Запад * Порт Арльсбурга Эпизоды * Повесть о храбрецах * Приключение начинается (отредактированный флэшбэк) * Бюро находок * Спасение из дикой воды * Томас спешит на помощь * Храбрец Стивен * Легенда Содора о пропавших сокровищах Актёры озвучивания Великобритания: * Джон Хаслер - Томас * Кит Уикхэм - Берт * Том Стортон - Рекс * Тим Уитнолл - Майк Россия: * Прохор Чеховской - Томас * Даниил Эльдаров - Берт * Алексей Войтюк - Рекс * Василий Зотов - Майк Интересные факты * Это первая оригинальная песня, которую спели паровозики. * В кадре с Томасом на сортировочной станции из фильма «Приключение начинается» была другая визуализация, это видно на примере плывущих по небу облаков и поступающей воды из водонапорной башни. * Во время песни Рекс, Берт и Майк ехали по большому праздничному торту, на котором видна надпись "70Tn". Это является отсылкой к 70-летию Паровозика Томаса и его друзей; поскольку данный фильм и песня были выпущены в 2015 году, когда франшизе исполнилось 70 лет. * С двадцатого сезона эта песня стала темой паровозиков Арльсдейла. Её многочисленные инструментальные вариации можно услышать на протяжении эпизодов "Как аукнется, так и откликнется" и "Полезные малыши". * Когда песня вышла в эфир на телеканале Nick Jr. между эпизодами "Гудок Майка" и "Полезные малыши", в её тексте в нижней части экрана было сказано, что именно Берт произнёс: «Осторожно, Томас!». Музыкальный клип File:Томас и его друзья -Песня маленьких паровозиков - Музыкальный клип de:Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen en:Never Overlook a Little Engine he:מקטרים קטנים אל תתעלמו ja:ちいさいけどやくにたつ! pl:Nie Śmiej się z tych Małych Parowozów Категория:Песни